Nico, being Nico
by thekookycookie
Summary: "Did you just ask me on a date?" Percy spluttered, almost laughing. "Yeah. What's the problem? You ask Annabeth to go with you all the time!" I answered plainly. "Dates are for boyfriend and girlfriend, Nico." Percy explained. Nico still looked flustered. "What's the problem? I'm a boy, and I'm your friend, you're a boy and you're my friend. Do you not think of me as your friend?"
1. Chapter 1

**A series of one-shots where Nico acts like the mischievous 12-year old he should be. Though probably OOC, and too innocent for twelve year olds nowadays, I think this will be a great one. Enjoy!**

Percy looked at me funny when I asked him on a date. "Did you just ask me on a date?" Percy spluttered, almost laughing. "Yeah. What's the problem? You ask Annabeth to go with you all the time!" I answered plainly. "Dates are for boyfriend and girlfriend, Nico." Percy explained. Nico still looked flustered. "What's the problem? I'm a boy, and I'm your friend, you're a boy and you're my friend. Do you not think of me as your friend?" Nico started freaking out.

Percy smacked his palm against his forehead. "Oh, Nico." He muttered. "We'll just go as friends." Percy decided, not wanting to explain to him. "Oh, and one more thing, Percy." I said, Percy gestured for him to go on. "What's a thong?"

Percy looked like he was about to die in laughter. "What? Is there a problem with that word? Is it supposed to be funny?" I asked Percy. "No, no. Where did you learn that word?" Percy asked the younger boy when he recovered from his laughter. "Oh, that's easy! I heard Annabeth talking about it." Percy started laughing again. "Okay, so the word _is_ funny! Thong. Thong. Thong. Thong!" I repeated the words over and over again, making Percy laugh louder. I felt like a comedian.

"Come on! Let's go on our date!" I cheered, dragging Percy by his arm. "Bye, Miss Sally! I'm taking Percy on a date!" I waved to Percy's mom, and she looked shocked. "It's not what he says! We're just friends and I'm not gay!" Percy yelled as I drug him outside.

"You're not happy when I'm taking you to McDonalds? Well, you know what? I'll take Rachel instead!" I huffed and shadow traveled away. Percy yelped when he fell face forward to the ground. "That wasn't what I meant," He muttered and headed back to his apartment.

**There you have it! REEEVIEWWW! And tell me how much I suck. Or rock. Or both. :P. Also, tell me your favorite color! Mine's blue! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for reviewing to all! I haven't gotten this much feedback in my first story, so I'm ecstatic! Thank you to those who told me your favorite colors, as well as informed me on how I'm doing. Anyways, I thought of making this a series, not really one-shots. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Nico found himself in front of Annabeth's door. He was trying to go to Camp to look for Rachel… but apparently the shadows wanted him to go to Annabeth instead. He rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. Nobody opened the door. He rang the doorbell again. Then he heard some footsteps from inside. Though he was anything but patient, so he rang the bell again.

Annabeth would kill whoever was ringing the doorbell repeatedly. It was three in the morning and there was a person ringing the doorbell! Her parents were out, and she was in charge of her younger brothers which was worse. They had the house in a shipwreck when she went to get groceries. She took four freaking hours to clean it up. **Four. Freaking. Hours**. So when she opened the door, revealing the one and only son of Hades, she gave him a glare. "What on earth do you want, Nico!" Annabeth snapped at the younger boy. "Well, I was at Percy's a while ago, and then I asked him on a date. But then, he didn't want to go, so I wanted to go to Rachel but then I ended up here! So… here I am!" Nico rambled. "You… asked Percy on a date?" Annabeth looked confused. "Yeah… is there a problem?" Nico cocked his head.

Annabeth shook her head. "No… No…" "So, do _you_ want to go on a date with me?" Nico asked the girl who was like his older sister to him. "No! Nico, hasn't Percy explained anything to you? Or at least, your dad?" Annabeth shrieked. Nico shook his head 'no'. Annabeth sighed. "Come in, Nico. You can stay here for the rest of the night." She said, pulling the younger boy inside. "So… can I take you to McDonalds tomorrow morning?" Nico asked her. Annabeth, being too tired to think very clearly said yes.

That was the single biggest mistake of her life.

Despite her protests, Nico dragged her to the nearest McDonalds and ordered them both Happy Meals. "Hey, kid. Isn't she your older sister or something?" The cashier said. Nico shook his head 'no'. "Of course she isn't! She's my girlfriend!" He chirped happily. The cashier raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything else. He gave Nico their Happy Meals and Nico paid for it. With fifty dollars. "Hey, kid! You forgot your change!" The cashier yelled after him. Nico just shrugged and yelled back, "Keep it!" Have I told you he hasn't really understood the concept of money yet? No, I guess not.

"Here you go, Annie! One Happy Meal!" He tossed the Happy Meal at the daughter of Athena. "You didn't need to buy it for me, you know, I have my own money," Annabeth said. "It's fine, Annie! I think they're having a promotion. I usually pay fifty for one Happy Meal, but today I got two instead!" Nico said between bites of his food. "Fifty… cents?" Annabeth asked, swallowing. "No! Fifty dollars, silly!" Nico rolled his eyes, a habit he'd seen Annabeth done. "Fifty dollars, Nico? Didn't you get change?" Annabeth said. "I told the cashier to keep it… is it wrong?" Nico scratched the back of his head.

"No, no, not at all, Nico." Annabeth mumbled, not wanting to explain things to the younger boy. "So, is this how a date is supposed to be like?" Nico asked curiously. "Yes. But we're going as friends, Nico. So don't go around telling everyone I'm your girlfriend." Annabeth warned him. "But you're a girl and you're my friend! Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?" Nico sulked.

Annabeth chuckled at the younger boy. "Annie, did you just chuckle?" Nico asked her. He hated chuckles. "Yeah… What's the-" "I absolutely hate chuckles! Annie, chuckles are for bad people! Absolutely bad, bad, bad people! People like Kronos! Do you want to be like Kronos? Huh?" Nico blew out. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "You know what? I don't want anything to do with people who chuckle. Goodbye, Annie!" Nico called the shadows and disappeared. Annabeth sighed and went to finish her Happy Meal, only to find it gone.

"Ugh, Nico." She muttered and went to the cashier to order herself a Happy Meal.

**This wasn't that funny… or was it? I liked writing the last part though. REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and… your favorite parts! I feed on reviews, and I'm hungry! XD**


End file.
